numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red N
Little Red N is an episode of Alphablocks Series 3. Story This episode is a rhyme. E shows us a Little Red N who loves to say "no". Poem Once upon a time, there was a Little Red N Who liked to say, "No," every now and then. If you asked him, "Help!" or, "Have a go!", He always answered, "No!" His favourite words were "no" and "way". "Not me. Not a chance. No, not today. Nothing. Never. No, not now." But everybody loved him anyhow. One day, N found a seed to sow And needed help to make it grow. "Now, little seed, up, up you go." But the tiny little grain said, "No." Along came D and O and G. d-o-g, DOG! "I'm a Little Red N. Won't you help me?" "Not I," said the Dog, and down he sat. "No way," said N. "Well, fancy that!" Then, "Here I am!" said good old I. "I can do it. Let me try." d-i-g, DIG! D dug a hole. I planted the grain. G g-g-g-g made it rain. Along came C and A and T. c-a-t, CAT! The wheat grew tall. Now, N couldn’t see. "I'm Little Red N and I want to eat. Who can help me cut this wheat?" "Not I," said the Dog. "Not I," said the Cat. "Nobody?! No-one?! Fancy that!" Along came U. "Ahoy! That's me!" c-u-t, CUT! We've cut the wheat, as you can see. Then along came P and I and G. p-i-g, PIG! N looked down. "What a mess!" said he. "I'm Little Red N. Let's make it neat. Who can help pick up this wheat?" "Not I," said the Dog. "Not I," said the Cat. "Not I," said the Pig. "Well, fancy that!" Along came C and K who said, "p-i-ck, PICK!" "No way!" said N, who was even and red. "Now who will help me make a mill?" But the animals pretended to be ill. "Not I," said the Dog. "Not I," said the Cat. "Not I," said the Pig. "Well, fancy that!" Along came M and LL. m-i-ll, MILL! We'll grind the wheat and grind it well. "I'm the Little White N. I'm ready to go. Who can help me mix the dough?" "Not I," said the Dog. "Not I," said the Cat. "Not I," said the Pig. "Well, fancy that!" Along came X. "X strikes again! I'm here to help the Little Red N." m-i-x, MIX! "Nice! Now who will help me bake the bread?" But all the animals shook their heads. "Not I," said the Dog. "Not I," said the Cat. "Not I," said the Pig. "Well, fancy that!" Along came H and O and T. h-o-t, HOT! "It's hot," said H. "So, carefully!" The bread smelled good. "Nice!" N said. "Now who will help me eat this bread?" "I will!" said the Dog. "I will!" said the Cat. "I will!" said the Pig. "Well, fancy that!" Out came the words, "No way! Not you lot! No chance! Not today! I'm only sharing it with my friends." And this is where our story ends. "No, not enough," said the Little Red N. Then he had an idea. "Let's make it ten!" t-e-n, TEN! And that's the story of the Little Red N Who liked to say, "No," every now and then. But he's learned a new word. Can you guess? The Little Red N can now say, "Yes! Yes to the Dog. Yes to the Cat. Yes to the Pig." Well, fancy that! Trivia * Total words: 10 * B, F, J, Q, R, S, V, W, Y and Z are absent in this episode. * X is the only Alphablock who doesn't appear with the others in the end. * Grammatically, the dog, cat, and pig should say “not ME”. * This episode is a spoof of "Little Red Hen", except in the story, the dog, cat and pig don't get the bread, where in this episode, they do. Category:Alphablocks Episodes